Maladie
by Lovu-Lovu-kun
Summary: Je m'appelle Akihiko Usami... Je suis écrivain et je suis amoureux du plus merveilleux type qui existe... Mais tout va chavirer...  Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît c'est ma première de ma vie, Arigato!


**Ma première fanfiction =O Gomen je ne suis pas très douée... Enfin merci de lire si vous en avez le courage! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Appréhension**

___Je m'appelle Akihiko Usami.J'ai 28 ans. Je suis écrivain assez populaire auprès de la gente féminine. J'ai remporté quelques prix. Mais je suis surtout amoureux d'un jeune homme tellement gentil et attentionné... Mais à cause de cet amour si doux mais dur, fragile mais fort, je ne sais comment lui dire, que celui-ci ne durera plus très longtemps... Tout commença ce jour du 12 août par un coup de fil..._

*** le téléphone sonne et je décroche***

« Bonjour Monsieur... Je suis Docteur Harusa, j'ai reçu vos bilan sanguin par rapport à notre dernière visite... Je dois vous voir demain. Venez seul, l'heure est grave... Votre toux avec du sang, votre récente perte de poids, vos résultats... C'est très inquiétant... »

*** le ton de voix du médecin est incroyablement tendue et délicate ce qui me surprend de cet homme pourtant si joyeux et agréable en temps normal ***

« D'...D'accord... Vers 14h? »

« Oui c'est bon, à demain »

*** il raccroche, je suis inquiet, "**_Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?_**", ma quinte de toux repris, je crachais du sang... Encore... ***

*** J'entre dans le cabinet et prend place devant le médecin***

« Bonjour, Monsieur Usami... Je vais être franc et honnête, mais il semblerait que vous avez un cancer du poumon, nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sur mais c'est fort probable... »

*** Cette nouvelle me fait froid dans le dos, je ne trouve plus rien à dire ***

« Ah... Il faudrait faire une radio, n'est-ce pas?, dis-je un peu troublé »

« Exactement... Je vous envoie à ce cabinet... »

*** Je prend la carte qu'il me tend, dans un tremblement que je ne me connais pas, "**_Que m'arrive-t-il?_**" ***

_Misaki... Comment t'annoncer ça? Misaki... Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir... Merde! Pourquoi? Misaki..._

« Je suis rentré! Pardon du retard, mais j'ai été faire quelques courses en rentrant du...»

***Je m'empresse de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer, de sentir ton odeur, ta peau si douce contre la mienne, ton souffle chaud sur mon corps...***

« Bon retour... »

***Je t'embrasse... Tu commences à te débattre comme toujours... Je rit, tu es tellement plein de vie et tellement mignon quand tu rougis... Non je ne peux définitivement pas te le dire... Je tousse et regarde ma main couverte de sang... "**_NON!_**" Il ne faut pas que tu le vois... Tu es déjà parti à la cuisine pour rentrer les courses dans le réfrigérateur. J'essuie ma main après un mouchoir et le jette à la poubelle. Je te sers contre moi alors que tu cuisines.***

« Ça sent bon, Misaki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Et bien... Tu avais l'air d'avoir perdu du poids, alors je te fais une recette française de Pot-au-feu...

-Misaki... »

***Cette attention m'emplit de joie... Tu t'inquiètes donc pour moi...***

« Misaki?

-Hum?

-Tu savais que l'on est en plein été et que c'est un plat d'hiver? »

***Un ange passe... Tu fais une tête bizarre, comme d'habitude, quand je te fais une remarque qui casse l'ambiance...***

« Si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil, tu mangeras ça quand même!

-Oi oi...»

***Je te mordille l'oreille, et tu rougis immédiatement... C'est tellement mignon...***

« Usagi... Je cuisine, s'il te plait... »

***Je dépose un baiser sur tes douces lèvres, puis je pars vers la table... "**_Oui, je ne peux définitivement pas te le dire..._**"***

***Je m'installe pour dîner et tu me sers ce fameux plat français... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je me force, parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait...***

« Misaki... Je... Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais vivre ailleurs... Je veux dire... Avoir une vie d'étudiant normal? Je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi... »

***Tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux verts, avec une pointe de surprise et de tristesse dans le regard...***

« Je... J'ai... Je ne sais pas... C'est... Comment dire? Euh... »

***Je détourne le regard... Merde! Je ne dois pas montrer mes sentiments ou tu vas te douter de quelque chose...***

« Pardon Misaki, oublie ce que j'ai dit »

***Il hoche de la tête mais je peux l'entendre penser "**_Il est étrange aujourd'hui_**"... Pardon Misaki... Pardon de t'avoir blesser... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir... Nous montons nous laver les dents et partir au lit... Je me couche et tu te blottis contre moi... Tu as l'air d'un enfant endormi comme ça... Je te sers contre moi, ta chaleur réchauffe mon corps si froid...***

***J'arrive pile à l'heure au rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Le médecin me prend en charge immédiatement. Il prend deux clichés non pas de photographie mais de radioscopie. Je stresse. Je veux savoir. Ils vont me faire patienter jusqu'à ce soir... Enfin , ils m'annonceront le résultat par téléphone donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'une trop longue attente. Je repars à la maison après m'être rhabillé. Il fait nuageux mais quelques rayons de soleil parviennent à percer la pureté du blanc, illuminant le ciel d'un spectacle commun mais toujours aussi fascinant... J'entre dans la maison, non pas accueilli dans le calme le plus total mais plutôt dans un bruit affreux de moteur... Tu passes l'aspirateur... Je ne dis rien malgré que le bruit pourrait recouvrir ma voix et me faufile derrière toi. Tu n'entends strictement rien absorbé par le son de ton mp3. Je te cache les yeux avec mes mains et t'embrasse dans le cou. Je sens un frisson te parcourir. Tu arrêtes ta machine infernale et tu commences à me réprimander. J'en profite que tu ouvres en grand ta bouche pour y glisser ma langue et de te faire un french kiss... Tu te calmes et réagis au baiser, pour repartir de plus belle dans tes reproches... Je te souris...***

« Je t'aime, Misaki

-La ferme! Quand je te dis que tu ne dois pas me faire peur avec tes techniques de pervers! Grrr »

***On dirait un chiot grognon... Je vais à mon bureau pour finir un des livres d'Akikawa Yayoi, ceux que tu détestes tant... Le téléphone sonne... Je sors pour répondre mais tu l'as déjà décroché... "**_Non! Non! Surtout pas!_**" Je commence à angoisser... J'espère que ce n'est pas le médecin... "**_Par pitié là-haut! Qui que tu sois, aide-moi!_**"***

« Oooi! Takahiro! Comment ça va? »

***Je suis soulagé qu'un des dieux ou autres qui existe ait entendu ma prière, le remercie mentalement et descends boire un café... J'écoute ta voix et souris... Elle m'inspire... Comme tes yeux... Et ta bouche... Et la langue... Et ton corps...Et ton âme... Et tout ce qui te touche de près ou de loin... Tu m'obsèdes à un point où c'en est ridicule... Tu finis de parler à ton frère et raccroche. Le téléphone sonne encore. Ta main se pose sur le combiner mais c'est moi qui décroche, attirant un regard froncé de ta part***

« Allo?

-Bonsoir monsieur... Nous avons les résultat en main et... »

***L'homme laisse sa phrase en suspens, déglutissant. Je stresse.***

« Les radios nous montrent vraiment beaucoup de métastases... Même une opération n'en viendrait pas à bout... Je suis désolé...Le cancer est trop avancé... »

***Je ravale péniblement ma salive, la gorge serrée.***

« Ah j... je vois... Combien de temps me donnez-vous?

– 4 mois tout au plus...

– Si peu...

– Je suis réellement désolé...

– Pas autant que moi mais merci... Au revoir... »

***Je raccroche et blêmis... Savoir ça m'insupporte... "**_Comment vais te l'annoncer, Misaki? Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime que l'on va mourir sous peu?_**" Je regarde mon paquet de cigarettes... "**_Si seulement je t'avais écouté..._**"***

**

* * *

**

**Lovu= C'était comment pour une première?**

**Lovu-kun= Nul comme tout ton être mwahahahahaha tu ne mérite même pas de vivre!**

**Lovu= *dessine des cercles accroupie sur le sol en déprimant***

**Lovu-kun= Mais nan! C'était bien rhooooo! *lui file une grande tape dans le dos censé être amicale***

**Lovu= *se rétame la tête dans le sable sous l'impulsion amicale* Beuuuuh avec des amis comme toi pas besoin d'ennemis! *râle***

**Lovu-kun= Moi aussi je t'aime ma grande! *rit aux éclats***

**Lovu= Rhaaaaa tu m'énerve! x *l'attache et le baillonne* Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons... Suite ou pas?**


End file.
